Uncertain Past, Hidden Future Jade Hawk
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: : The story of Jade Hawk, a Jedi with a past that she is unsure of but will soon discover. She has a heritage that will change her life forever. READ AND REVEIW!


**Title: Uncertain Past, Hidden Future**

**Author: jedidanny, danielle_skywalker ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com )**

**Summary: The story of Jade Hawk, a Jedi with a past that she is unsure of but will soon discover. She has a heritage that will change her life forever.**

**Disclaimer: _Star Wars isn't mine. However, Jade Hawk, and any __Star Wars characters not from the movies and books are mine, which is probably all of them._**

**Author's Note: Please read and review! I'm thinking this will take place looooooong after the Vong come….or before it. Not sure yet. I think Aurra Sing might be from waaaaaay before Episode 1, so…:P bare with me. If you have to, think of it as an alternate universe story.**

**                                                          Chapter 1**

**          _I will find her, he thought._**

**          The Dark Lord of the Sith Krendolin Wrentrago sat back in the chair, watching out the window of his Super Star Destroyer _Thunder Flair, watching as the smaller ships passed by and the ship made its way through the asteroid field._**

**          He waited in silence, other than his dark thoughts, for the bounty hunters he was hiring to find the young Jedi who would bring chaos to the galaxy if she was turned to the dark side. It was just a matter of a little persuasion. The bounty hunters, whichever one caught her, would have no trouble doing that. He would see to that.**

**          Krendolin wanted the young Jedi named Jade Hawk, a Jedi who would be considerably powerful if brought to the dark side. She was a Jedi Princess, soon to be Sith Empress.**

**          He heard the door slide open and pressed a button on the arm of the chair, making it turn to face those who had entered and saw only two there. He grew disappointed and impatient.**

**          One of the figures who came in was some kind of alien girl. Her head was mostly bald except for a bushel full of red hair pulled up into a huge ponytail. Her skin was a very light white color, and she wore a red jump suit, a shoulder, and waist holster where her weapons sat.**

**          The other figure was dressed in Corellian clothing, probably one of his many disguises. He had black hair nicely combed back and brown eyes, a blaster hanging by his side.**

**          "Welcome. I assume you've come to learn more about the bounty I'm sending out," The Sith Lord said.**

**          The two bounty hunters bowed, "We will do as you command, m'lord," The alien woman said.**

**          A smile came to the Sith Lord's face, an evil smile, "Good. Find the Jedi called Jade Hawk. Bring her to me. She will be wearing an amulet like this," He said, then pressed a button on his chair.**

**          A small box came out from the floor and opened up to show an image of a girl about sixteen years old. She had long red hair pulled back into a braid, and green eyes. She wore a green jumpsuit and a belt around her waist where a light saber hung. The image spun around in a circle.**

**          "This is the most recent holo of the one you are to capture. Find her. Beat her up a bit, but not too badly. Take her to the Darkened Tower. Let them beat her up then bring her here. You must work together. Take turns if you have to. I've heard of your work and know that together you'll be wonderful," Krendolin said, smirking. **

**          He flew his hand out toward them and two holo cards came out of his hand, floating quickly in the air toward them. Both of them caught them in their hands.**

**          "These will give you all the information you need to know. The planet she's on, information on her background, questions you should ask her.**

**          The alien woman, a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing, smirked and bowed, "It shall be done, my lord. You have my word."**

**          With that, the other bounty hunter bowed and the two left to go catch their bounty.**

**                                                          *********

**          Aura Sing walked up the ramp of her shuttle _The Axe and quickly walked to the cockpit, turning on the engines and awaiting for the storm troopers to allow her to leave the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. _**

**          When she got out into space, she began setting the coordinates for Coruscant. **

**                                                          *********

**Sarl Daggerwood walked down the hall of the Darkened Tower, the screams of the prisoners, some who weren't bounties or criminals and had been randomly picked to 'test out the machines' not bothering him. He was used to it. Hell, he was paid to torture his bounties. And he had fun.**

**There was one bounty, though, from…oh, about ten years back, that he had been told to capture. He had been given specific orders not to let the capture die. In a way the capture was just like a 'test subject' to test all the new gadgets the people who worked at the tower invented. They'd spend months just on one new invention and then get subjects to test them on.**

**He stopped at one door and listened closely. He heard loud breathing, a few cries of pain here and there. Good, the subject was still alive. He would be very angry if it wasn't, and so would the person who had hired him.**

**The tower was mainly there for this type of thing. It was a jail where you _wouldn't sit and rot in a cell waiting to be executed. Instead…well…_**

**Slowly Sarl put his hand on the door knob and opened it. There he saw machines and gadgets set up. A table laid in the middle where the victim was strapped down to, being allowed to rest.**

**Sal watched as the victim's stomach went up and down, his breathing heavy. Slowly he walked toward the table and looked down.**

**The victim's name was Kylan Lucaine. He was very strong in the Force, or at least was said to be. His eyes were closed. He didn't have much hair left, and he had wounds all over his body. He was mostly naked except for a diaper-like strap going around his waist, covering up to his thighs.**

**Smiling slightly, Sal reached over to the strap over Kylan's chest and pulled tightly.**

**"Ah!" He cried out in pain.**

**Good. It was supposed to hurt.**

**Kylan opened his blue eyes and looked around then saw Sal there.**

**"Oh no. . ." He muttered.**

**"Good, you're awake. Let's get some…pain started, shall we?"**

**Sal nodded and four storm troopers came into the room. One of them went to Sal.**

**"What hasn't been done yet that's new?" Sal asked.**

**The trooper pressed a button on the side of the table and an image of a chart came up.**

**"The spitter, the box. . . the chair. . . and a few others, sir," The trooper answered.**

**_Oh great,_**** Kylan thought. He didn't want to know what those did.**

**Sal smirked, "Good. Get the spitter on him first and we'll go from there. Come get me when it's ready."**

**With that, he left the room and went out into the hall, not watching as the troopers began getting Kylan ready. He watched a Dr go into the room so that he could do what he had to.**

**Sal leaned against a wall and sighed, brushing a hand through his blonde hair.**

**          Eighteen years ago, he had been married and his wife gave birth to his son. They named him Kylan. But his wife, who had also been a bounty hunter, was killed, and Sal, forgetting about Kylan, tried finding her killer. He remembered and brought Kylan to the ****Jedi****Academy**** on Coruscant, knowing his son was strong in the Force and they could take care of him, as they had of himself long ago.**

**As the years went on, Sal got angrier and forgot about Kylan. He pretended he didn't have a son.**

**But those eyes…No, his son was grown up and a Jedi by now. He wouldn't be here.**

**He turned and went back into the room to watch. Just to make sure, he would ask him questions about his family, eventually…**

**                                                **********

**_What are they doing to me?_**** Kylan thought.**

**His eyes were closed, and he was asleep, but he could still feel what they were doing. They had given him drugs to put him to sleep.**

**They opened his mouth and put a tube down his throat, then they put a mask over his face. He felt them open up his stomach and do something, then sew it back up. They put a needle in his arm and suddenly he opened his eyes.**

**But what. . . "Ah!" He cried out in pain.**

**His stomach suddenly hurt. He felt a liquid come up through his throat. He saw a tube connected to a bottle where the liquid…blood he assumed went.**

**This happened for another fifteen minutes. Then they opened up his stomach and throat to take the tube out, and took the mask off.**

**He saw the man who had pulled the strap on his stomach tightly there. Who was he?**

**"Good. Put him in the box first, then the baby carriage. Human for this time, though," The man said.**

**Baby carriage? What? The box?**

**The guards came toward him and unstrapped him from the table, then made him get off the table. They then brought him to a table with a large box and put him into the box, strapping him down once more, tightly. The cover of the box came down over him, and needles came out from all over and they began poking him…**


End file.
